Raw Fury
by ayizyu
Summary: Started and dropped. Unlikely that I'll return to it.


Wrote this a last year, but lost it to the files in my comp. I found it and re-edited it, and I think its an Ok story! Features an Oc. Please review!

""

Beast Boy looked down at the scene spread out around him. There was blood on the street. The lampposts were unnaturally bent and twisted. A mailbox had been ripped out of the ground and slammed into a wall, leaving just a damaged piece of blue metal. The cars that had been parked neatly along the sides of the streets just an hour before, were now randomly sprawled about, some sideways, others upside down, with numerous dents and scratches. One was teetering precariously on top of another. And right in the middle of this mess were the corpses of two eight-year-old twins, still clutching each other in eternal fear, numerous stab wounds slowly oozing blood. Beast Boy felt nauseous. 

"Please, Robin, what has happened here? And those children-" Starfire cut off, tears brimming in her eyes. Robin tore his eyes away from the tragedy set out before him. This was horrible, if only they had gotten her a few minutes earlier-

"Damn it!" Robin cried, falling to his knees. Raven glanced around then put her hand on Robins shoulder. 

"Come on. We need to find out what happened."

"We know what happened. The same thing that happened last time!" Robin shouted, making Raven draw back sharply. Beast Boy cringed. Last time they had been called too late, and when they had arrived, all that was left for them was a bloody corpse of a teenage boy, oddly covered in water with puddles surrounding him. They had been horrifies at this murder, the boy had been just a few years older than them as it was. Robin had flown off the handle and had immediately buried himself in his work, attempting to find the culprit, with no avail. And now they had struck again.

""

Robin was typing furiously, sitting on the black chair in front of the computer. The rest of the titans were sitting on the couch, and Starfire was looking over at him worriedly. Then Robin slammed his hand down onto the keyboard in frustration. He turned to look at his team. 

"There was another murder. Before this. Kitty Genovese, 16 years old was stabbed to death outside her apartment. It was the same person. It had to be!"

"Robin, as much as we don't like it, murders happen in this city every day," Raven sighed. "We foil some of them, but others get past us. Its just another murder of many in this city."

Robin stood up abruptly. "but this wasn't just another murder! It took place in broad daylight, right in front of her apartment building! Her neighbors were home, and their windows were open. The woman screamed for help three times, but not one of the neighbors called us! Almost forty civilians, not one bothered to call! Don't you think that's strange? And when Reporters interviewed them, most claim not to have heard, and some even say they don't remember anything! That's not a normal murder! And that murder earlier today- those lampposts didn't bend themselves! There's something going on here, and we need to find out what!"

""

Raven sighed. Was it so much to ask to get a little peace around here? When will he just get the point that she did not want to open the door and just lave her alone?? There was knocking from the other side of her door. "Come on, Rae, I know your in there… C'mon, pleeeeeeeeeeese?? We need a stankball ref! I'll even pay you! Please?? Raven slammed her book shut and glared at the door, her eyes glowing black briefly. There was a thud from outside, in he hallway, and Beast boy spoke again. "Fine! You didn't have to hit me! Sheesh!! That was the moment the alarms went wild. The intercom crackled. 

"Titans- trouble!" 

Raven lifted her cloak to cover her head, and ran outside with her teammates. They stopped, and gasped, seeing tons of smoke billowing up from across the river. They could barely see angry flames dance, hidden by the dark screen. "Go!" came the unneeded command. They shot across, Starfire carrying Cyborg and Raven carrying Robin on a disc of black energy. They made it across and swooped down to the scene. There was a shadow concealed by the smoke. And lying on the ground a few feet a way was a girl, wearing jeans and a tank top, that may have been a light color at one time, but was now stained with blood. There were knife stab wounds all over her body. Her auburn hair was lose and fell onto her bruised, bloody face. Her eyes were closed. Starfire gasped and Robin narrowed his eyes. "Who would-" he spat, pulling out his staff, but before he could do anything, the figure vanished. The teen hero cursed, and was about to jump off searching, when he was called back by Raven. 

"Robin! Stop!" He slowly turned around, gritting his teeth. Raven and Beast Boy were kneeling near the girl, and Starfire was looking worriedly over them. Cyborg was looking at the radar screen built into his arm. 

"Its no use, anyways. He's gone. We need to get this girl to the tower." He nodded reluctantly.

""

Starfire looked over Raven's shoulder, clenching her fists with worry. Raven held her hands over the girl's body, and they glowed with a faint blue light. After a few minutes, she stopped, and got up to get bandages. Hours later, the girl was bandaged and her broken bones were healed, along with her other serious wounds. There was a wet cloth on her forehead. The teen titans were gathered around her bed, waiting for her to wake up. They weren't sure what had happened across the river, but were hoping that she might be able to supply some answers.

""

_Oww… _my eyes opened slightly, blurry, tuning in and out of focus. I _hurt_. That was my first thought as my brain began registering information. I was lying down on some sort of soft mattress, and there were people looking at me. A girl with purple hair and a gemstone set in her forehead, a boy with black hair wearing a mask, a girl with green eyes, a guy with half of his face covered in metal, and a boy with green… WTF!!

""

The girl opened her eyes, blinking slowly, seeming to try to take in her surroundings, before her eyes shot open wide, and her jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL?? 

Raven drew back at the sharp sound, covering her ears. The rest of the titans took a few steps back, a bit startled. Then Robin took control of the situation. He stepped forward again, his hands held in front of him in a we're-not-gonna-hurt-you shrug. 

"Calm down, your safe now-" He received a palm stuck into his face for his efforts.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE! WHERE AM I! WHO ARE YOU?! The girl's light brown eyes were wide open with raw fury and confusion. Robin took a step back cautiously. 

"Its ok, calm down, we're the Teen Titans, we're not gonna hurt you…"

The hand followed, pressing into his face once more, and Robin felt his face becoming uncomfortably hot, and turning a bit red. Raven stepped in.

"Calm down," she spoke, swiping the girl's hand away from robin. "You shouldn't be moving around. You've got a fever of 103. Now lie down!" 

"I have a high body temperature," The girl scowled back. "Now why am I here?! 

"You were injured, and we decided to help you. We were wondering if you could give us any information as to why you were attacked.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know." Robin sighed. 

"Look, we don't want to hurt you or anything, and we're not trying to invade your privacy. Just hear us out. There have been a series of murders in this city, presumably all by the same person, in odd circumstances. Last week, a 16-year-old girl, Kitty Genovese was murdered right outside of her apartment. 40 neighbors claimed that they heard nothing, although that is impossible, she called for help three times. It was even caught on a CD in a recording studio that was right around the corner. A few days after that, a 13-year-old boy was murdered, and just yesterday two 8-year-old twins were killed. Here are pictures from the scenes of those murders." He held up two pictures, and the girl looked at them in confusion.

"What's up with that one?" she asked, pointing to one of the pictures. "It looks like a modern art garden."

"We have not found out yet. But in all the murders, the victims have been stabbed in numerous places. After examining the corpses, the city's medical examiners have declared that all the murders were from the same knife. We believe that a person is targeting people specifically, but we don't know how they chose their victims. So, we were hoping you could provide us with information. Please, we need clues so we can stop these murders-" And the alarms went crazy.

"What's going on?! The girl asked, startled. Robin cursed, and ran to the computer. He typed a bit, and video footage came up on the screen. There was a girl there, about 12 years old, holding her arms in front of her face, shrieking with pain and terror. "Help me! Please, somebody help!" The footage was blurry, and there seemed to be some kind of smoke screen surrounding the scene. There was movement, and a long cut appeared in her arm. She screamed in pain, and some sort of object flew by the camera, blocking the view for a second. There was a crash sounding from the direction that the object had flew to, and a few seconds later, there was another blur of movement, and a stab wound appeared in her leg. She choked on her scream, and collapsed to her knees clutching her head. The camera footage became even blurrier, and it appeared that random objects were flying through the scene. Robin had seen enough of this.

"Titans- Go! Beast boy, stay with her." Robin gestured to the girl still sitting on the cot, staring at the screen in fury. The titans ran out of the room, as Beast Boy and the girl stared at the screen, disgustingly transfixed. There were scraps of sound, random screeches, as the quality of the video rapidly decreased. Nothing could be seen anymore, though there were still a few random sound bites every few seconds. After a few minutes of this, Beast Boy turned shakily towards the girl, who was clutching The sheets and gritting her teeth, and her eyes seemed to be watering a little. 

"So… um… What's your name?" Beast Boy asked, trying to make conversation. The girl turned to him, her eyes were still full of fury, and she seemed to weigh the question, then consider it safe.

"Jessie."

"Oh, cool. I'm beast boy." 

"Odd name." A few seconds passed. "What's up with your skin?"

"Huh? Oh, I- I was just like this from birth." The girl nodded, a if this were a perfectly logical answer. Then the footage on the screen seemed to clear a little, and they were suddenly conscience of the loss of sound clips. The screen kept clearing, but the silence was deafening. The view cleared fully, and the two gasped simultaneously. There was the corpse of the girl, bloody and bruised, with numerous stab wounds oozing blood. There were stuff cluttering the sidewalk where she lay, glass, nails, boxes, newspapers, and trash cans. Beast boy cringed and looked away. After a few more seconds the titans appeared at the scene, looking mournfull. Raven walked over to the girl and checked her pulse, then shook her head. They had been to late agin.

""

Please review and you will be my new best friend!


End file.
